Helsing
by NemesisREDUX
Summary: The Helsing Family were always famed and respected guardians of the night, but over time they faded into the background, the family hiding away. What happens when a Helsing descendant is discovered in the little cow down of Lima, Ohio? AU. Faberry romance
1. Chapter 1: The Big Reveal

Hellos all, I've decided to start another small fic that if I get enough hits, will continue and also to I don't know, get me some inspiration for Legacy. I feel as though if I don't get any inspiration soon I might abandon the story and pardon my French but Fuck. That. I don't quit, so here is what I'm doing to get some inspiration. This fic is a supernatural Faberry, to give me ideas on Legacy. Van Helsing/Glee crossover with Brittana and Samcedes but mildly. I'll be focusing on the Faberry only. Action, scenes are my forte so there will be lots, smut if I can find room, and fluff when I feel like it. If this information doesn't meet your standards then get lost, your clogging up my hit counter with your trolling. Thank you and enjoy.

Disclaimer: (THE ONE AND ONLY ONE YOULL SEE IN THIS FIC!) I don't own Glee or Van Helsing. All I own are characters of my own creation, if they are created.

* * *

><p>It started out as normal day at William McKinley High School. Jocks were throwing losers into dumpsters and if you looked closely, you could see Azimio Adams throwing resident Gay Queen, Kurt Hummel, into said dumpsters. Further along the hallway, the towering form of Dave Karofsky had an extra-large cup of bright red slushy in his massive hand. His beady eyes scoured the halls for his next victim before settling on the trembling form of Jacob Ben Israel. A squeak and a splash were heard and the creep of a reporter lay slumped against his locker drenched with icy torture in liquid form.<p>

"Hope you liked your shower, JewFro. Expect more later today, the Head Bitch said you were trying to sneak into the girls locker rooms. Didn't you hear? No losers in the vicinity of hot cheerleaders." With a snort Karofsky turned, met up with Azimio and swaggered off in the direction of the weight rooms, no doubt heading to a football meeting Coach Beiste had set up.

The 'head bitch' was none other than the alluring form of Quinn Fabray who, further down the hall, was watching the developing scene with her right hands, Santana Lopez, notorious badass and Brittany Peirce, lovable though slightly dimwitted Dutch girl.

"Well that takes care of JewFro. San, be a dear and tell Puck to fish Kurt out of the dumpster. We need him for Glee in a bit." Quinn spoke softly, not bothering to look at her irritated friend.

"Look here Stretch Marks, I'm so not your messenger bitch. Find some other _puta_ to do your dirty work. No one tells Santana Freaking Lopez what to do." The blonde ignored the girl, further propelling the Latina into an irate rant.

"Britts?"

"Sure Q! I got to get some stuff from my locker anyway. Come on, San!" Brittany spoke happily and tugged her put out secret lover along, animatedly chattering on about her overweight cat, Lord Tubbington.

Quinn looked on in amusement at her best friends before turning back to her locker. She rifled through her things, waiting for the bell that signaled the beginning of Glee to ring. She pondered how long it would take to convince Puck to haul Kurt out and for Kurt to primp himself back into perfection. She was abruptly shaken out of her musings by a slam of a locker to her right.

Her eyes snapped to the sound, and connected with a soulful brown.

"Hello Quinn! I was just on my way to the choir room, care to join me? I was going to take the opportunity to practice my scales. You would surely benefit from hearing my perfect pitch in its glory and I can also offer some pointers on your slightly sharp voice, though it is beautiful in its own right."

Quinn blinked at the sudden onslaught of vocabulary.

"_Berry."_ Quinn thought.

Quinn opened her mouth to offer a scathing reply but was interrupted by the bell. She just so happened to catch the way the divas face fell at the sound of the bell. She was surely disappointed by the fact that she couldn't get some rants in.

"Well, would you like to just accompany me to practice?" The little brunette looked so disappointed that she couldn't say no.

With a grimace, Quinn reluctantly nodded and started off toward the choir room.

As they were walking, Quinn caught sight of Rachel's hideously pink, overly large, rolling backpack.

"Jesus, Berry, why do you tug that thing around? It makes babies cry."

Rachel looked at her hurt, but Quinn caught the slightest hint of something else in those eyes. The blonde internally cringed at the look on Rachel's face,

"It allows me to easily roll my heavy text books without injuring my back, I don't want to be a hunchback. No one wants a hunchback for a star! Broadway has no place for such!"

Quinn regretted asking, "Okay, okay!" They finally arrived at the rapidly filling choir room.

"Here we are, Quinn. It was a most enlightening walk with you. Now if you'll excuse me I must practice my scales before Mr. Schue comes." The diva promptly turned on her heel, deposited her belongings by a seat, and strode towards the black piano and the mute Brad.

Quinn sighed, and dragged herself into the room, absently noticing Rachel's things out of the corner of her eye. She allowed her hazel orbs to scan the room, taking count of Artie, Tina, and Mike in a corner, chatting animatedly, while she saw Sam and Mercedes trying to sneak into the room together. Quinn smiled at the two's antics before frowning as she remembered sending Brittany and Santana to go get Kurt.

As soon as that thought crossed her mind, a disheveled Kurt, who was vainly trying to comb his hair back in place, wandered in along with Puck and the two girls known collectively as Brittana. Gesturing for them to sit, she slightly wondered where her hulking ex was.

The a few minutes later, the door burst open and Finn walked in with a bemused looking Schue.

"Hey everyone! Sit down for a second, I have a song I want to sing." Finn said nervously.

Quinn watched as Rachel's head snapped up from the piano and her sheet music. The blonde saw resignation, fear, anger, and irritation at the sight of Finn, who was staring at the diminutive girl with love. She remembered hearing about the lovebird's falling out after Nationals. Apparently, Rachel was less than pleased with Finns unprofessional kiss during their performance. Rumor was that she yelled at him for hours then broke his Finny little heart by telling him his stupid stunt was in fact a horrible failure.

Cringing, Rachel made her way over to her garish backpack, which Quinn now realized was beside _her_ chair and sat gracefully, seeming to steel herself for the overly affectionate attempted serenade.

Finn stood for a moment, seeming to gather himself, before turning towards the band and nodding.

He turned back, swayed to the beat slightly, and opened his mouth to belt out the first verse.

That's when everyones day went from mediocre to terrifying.

As soon as Finn opened his gaping jaw, the doors blew off its hinges and two hulking _beasts _entered, followed by two more normal looking men wielding assault rifles.

Quinn's eyes widened in fear.

She felt Rachel latch onto her hand with a vice like grip causing the taller girl to stare at her companion questioningly. Rachel's eyes begged her to be silent.

Quinn was confused at first, but nodded in acceptance. She turned her attention back to the horrifying assailants.

One of the men spoke up, talking in an Eastern European accent Quinn couldn't place, "Listen all of you! We are here to search for a girl, as long as you don't interfere you will not be harmed. If you interfere, you will be killed without mercy. Am I clear?" His thick accent was laced with malice.

The whole Glee Club nodded, and the four scattered to take guarding positions. Two beasts broke off and defended the door while the other two kept an eye out for the kids. The men-beasts held the group for over four hours; they could hear the wailing of police sirens in the distance for a while now. They sat in complete silence, not wanting to provoke the beasts at the door. Then Quinn watched as Rachel leaned down and unzipped her bag, causing the whole room to pause and stare.

"What are you doing girl! Take your hands out of there!" The first man snarled raising his gun.

Schue tried to talk, "Wait, wait don't shoot her-" the second man growled and bashed the butt of the gun in the curly haired man's back, bringing him to his knees in a grunt of pain. Shouts of "Mr. Schue!" could be heard. The club turned their angry eyes on the brunette for provoking the attack but she seemed unnaturally calm and unconcerned.

She had one of her hands up in surrender while her other pulled out a handful of snacks,

"I don't know about you jerks but I'm hungry, we missed lunch and I was getting food for my fellow prisoners. If you excuse me…" Rachel turned her attention to the startled man, and abruptly shoved food into Quinn's hands, brown eyes silently telling her to go with it.

Quinn stared at her for a second, before grasping the bags she was shoving at the blonde into her hands, then she began to pass them off to the others.

"_What are they doing here? I was careful…something must be wrong. I have to go home." _The dark-haired girl thought. The two thugs whom Rachel knew weren't human frowned darkly but lowered their guns. Rachel kept taking things out of her bag, waiting for the two men's attention to leave her, so she could take a hold of the two stiff cold 'tools' her soft hands kept brushing every time she took out food. When Finn tripped over his own feet as he was getting the snacks, she snatched the two handles while the thug's attention was diverted.

Dropping her bag noisily at her feet, Rachel drew back her left hand and launched the silver tomahawk at the farthest thug, and buried the weapon in her right hand into the neck of the male closest to her. The Glee Club froze in shock at the sight, while she narrowed her eyes at the now snarling beasts that guarded the door.

Ripping out the blade from the dying kidnapper's neck, Rachel backed towards her bag and away from the slowly advancing mutations. Pausing, the three sort of went into an impasse before Rachel flew down and snatched a giant revolver from her bag, which was etched with runes and symbols, and had part of a rosary hanging from it.

"_May animo pes foveas profundissimum inferni, daemones."_ Rachel voice echoed through the room, when she closed her eyes and spoke like she had thousands of times before, and squeezed the trigger twice.

At the sound of two identical thumps, Rachel opened her eyes once more.

The two mutated humanoids were rapidly disintegrating, breaking down and producing a pale blue light.

Rachel sighed at the sight before grasping her pink bag and pulling it along, tugging her remaining tomahawk out of the second male's eye socket as she passed on her way to the connected room.

"I'll be right back, don't do anything stupid. I won't take long." Rachel said, her native Transylvanian accent slipping out slightly, before whirling on her heel and slamming the door closed behind her.

"What. The. Fuck." Puck breathed.

The group exploded into frantic chatter, the girls walking to Mr. Schue to see if he was okay while the boys wandered over to the men and beasts, trying to gain some information about what had just occurred.

Quinn was frozen in her seat, her panting breaths echoing in her ears. She wasn't sure whether to be highly aroused at Rachel's Lara Croft impersonation or highly disgusted by the decomposing corpse at her feet.

She settled for the latter,

"_What the fuck is wrong with me? Why the hell am I getting hot over Rachel FUCKING Berry!"_

Quinn snarled under her breath and stormed over to the door that hid the small girl.

Smashing her fist against the cheap door, she screamed, "Berry! Open the goddamn door and answer some _fucking_ questions!"

She banged her fist harder, screaming profanities, when the door suddenly flew open and her hand was caught in Rachel's hand…or a woman that looked like Rachel.

The girl before her was definitely _not_ the Rachel Berry she knew.

This girl was clothed in a tight white vest with a crest emblazoned on the breast pocket, her bronze skin peeking from the hem, sword, crossbow, and knives strapped on her back and arms, while clad in leather jeans, knee high boots that held two wicked looking blades, and on her thighs two massive guns similar to the one she used to kill the animal things. Her hair fell loosely around her shoulders like she just came back from having explosive sex.

It was hot. And it was standing right in front of her.

"Hot _DAMN!_" Puck's voice floated past her ear.

Rachel arched an eyebrow before speaking softly,

"Your questions will be answered momentarily, but first I must rid the school of these disgusting creatures of the dark." She spoke huskily, her native tongue slipping out fully. The Transylvanian in her was ready to be unleashed after three long years of dormancy.

"Whoa, hold on a sec Rach. Why the heck are you talking like that?" Finn spoke frantically. He was losing it, because his ex-girlfriend just went Buffy the Vampire Slayer on two huge guys and freaky human _things_.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Calm yourself, Jolly Giant. Like I said, I'll tell you when I get back."

She withdrew her sword and hopped on top of the piano, much to Brad's consternation.

Rachel drew her hand back and sliced the flimsy roof panels in two, revealing the pipes and air ducts in the roof. She crouched down then effortlessly launched herself into the roof passage in a surprising display of agility. The jump was well over 6 feet.

The whole Glee Club was shocked to the core.

Who the hell was Rachel Berry?

They wandered back into their seats in a daze, breaking up into little groups to gossip on what had just occurred, while taking a wide berth around the two still dead men on the floor.

"What the hell kind of accent was that?" Santana barked, she was slightly shaking, the whole series of events got to her worse than she'd ever admit. Brittany was clutching at her tightly, comforting them both in the process.

Mr. Schue wiped a hand down his face, and winced at the throbbing pain in his back, "I think it was Eastern European," he spoke jarringly, "I only know it because I have a friend who is a Transylvanian, he talks like that." He breathed out. Schuester couldn't believe what just occurred.

"Well Berry is crazy as fuck, I-" She was interrupted by a maniacal call that echoed down the halls of McKinley.

"Rachel Van Helsing! Where are you, little girl. My master has plans that must be fulfilled with the blood of your ancestors, you little whore!"

"…Van Helsing?" Artie said incredulously, "As in Van Helsing, the monster hunter? Oh my god that just made everything make sense!"

"What the hell are you on about Wheels?" Santana snarked from across the room.

Artie glared at the Latina while Brittany frowned and poked her,  
>"The Van Helsing clan started with…well… Van Helsing, the famed monster hunter. He was connected with hunting fabled creatures such as Frankenstein, Dracula, and the Wolfman. I'm surprised you guys haven't heard of him."<p>

"Dude, we aren't geeks like you." Puck chipped in then frowned, "So you think Rachel is his descendant or something?"

"From what that guy was yelling, possibly yes but Van Helsing is just a story, I don't know how it could be true."

"I don't think so. The Rachel _Berry_ we know could _never_ do that. Any of it." Tina said quietly.

Mike followed his girlfriend, "Could be just some joke...a sick one."

"Well she did always brag about her 'acting ability'…nonstop. Every day. For the last three years." Kurt sniffed.

They nodded their heads, pondering all of Rachel's quirks.

"Look! We don't have time to sit around here and wait to be murdered. I say we make a break for it!" Quinn spoke up finally.

"What no! Rachel said we need to stay!" Mercedes piped in. Kurt nodded along with Tina and Mike.

"Um, she's probably gonna tear the whole school apart and I don't want to be here when it happens!" Quinn growled.

She shot to her feet and headed towards the door.

Only to halt as the door fell off its hinges.

Rachel fell to the floor now that she was unsupported by the heavy metal. On top of her was a heavily scarred man trying to plunge a silver knife into her heart.

"Rachel!" The Gleeks shouted in horror.

Rachel must have registered their voices because face twisted into an angry snarl and she vibrated with rage.

'Scarface's eyes widened in fright.

XXXXXXXX

Latin Translation-May your soul burn in the deepest pits of hell, Demons.

Anyway hoped you liked this. If I get enough reviews ill continue. If not then I'm taking it down. Mhhhh I think I got some ideas for Legacy so I'm going to completely trash what I've got written so far and rewrite it. Oh and Cassicio, if your reading this, I'll get you the sneak peak when I can, since I'm totally rewriting the chapter. Sorry about the delay. So anyway, REVIEW…and all that jazz.


	2. Chapter 2: Constantine

Okay wowed by the response to this sooo I'm guessing that I'll continue this. Anyway, I'm not sure yet how long this thing will be but I'm hoping it won't be longer than 15 to 20 chapters. I don't have the time. And I have to say, if you like this check out my other story Legacy, its kinda suckish the first few chapters cause I was still new to writing but after that it gets better I swear. Which reminds me that I need to rewrite the first few chappy's. Anyway here's the second chapter of Helsing. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on Helsing:<strong>

_Rachel fell to the floor now that she was unsupported by the heavy metal. On top of her was a heavily scarred man trying to plunge a silver knife into her heart._

_"Rachel!" The Gleeks shouted in horror._

_Rachel must have registered their voices because face twisted into an angry snarl and she vibrated with rage._

_'Scarface's eyes widened in fright._

* * *

><p>Rachel's hands flexed between them and she caught the blade between her palms. She jerked up and ripped it from the thugs fingers then planted her foot in the center of the man's chest and kicked hard. He flew back out into the hall and crashed nosily into the lockers across from the room. Rachel quickly removed the crossbow from her back and fired four silver stakes into the arms and legs of 'Scarface'.<p>

He howled in pain and cursed at Rachel, struggling to free himself. Rachel holstered her crossbow, and lifted the blade in her hand. The sliver knife glinted in the light of the halls, and her eyes widened once she got a good look at it.

"The Devil's Hand?" she said incredulously, "You intended to drain my soul foolish boy? Did you really think your vile master would have ever praised you? He wants my body not my soul, idiot. Only the blood of a Van Helsing will awaken his children. Hasn't he learned his lesson? Gabriel stopped him once before, and now I will stop him once again!"

"Gabriel was just a bumbling idiot priest! He could never end my master no matter how hard he tried!"

"Yet Vincent, the Van Helsing still thrives as monster hunters while your master wallows without his precious children or those bimbotic sister wives of his. We won fool, and you are left to rot in the dark."

"Then why are you hiding, bitch! If you are oh so powerful, then go to my Master and kill him! You will fail like your ancestor did!"

Rachel frowned darkly and her accent became more pronounced, "I have quite enough of you speaking ill of my ancestor, Vincent. You will die here, and I will gather the family to destroy you. That was your mistake, now I can alert the others and we shall end your Masters foolish attempt at trying to raise his children once more." She lifted the dagger and approached the human slave.

Vincent laughed maniacally, "Kill me Rachel Van Helsing, kill me! But know this! You don't know what my Master is planning. It is more than you will ever know! And once he is successful, the world will be ruled by the Vampires, and Humans, Wolves, and freaks will be at our mercy!" He cackled, which quickly turned into a scream of fear as Rachel drove the blade into his skull, removed it, then stabbed him through the heart.

A whitish glow appeared around the blade and a ghoulish scream echoed down the hall as the soul of Vincent was visibly torn from his body and sucked into the silvery prison.

Rachel took the blade from Vincent's body and tore a strip of fabric from his outfit then carefully wrapped the blade and stuffed it into her waistband. She would have Hiram and Leroy take a look at it, and keep it safe. She may need to use it in the future.

Rachel turned back around and walked into the choir room with the shocked Glee Club.

She frowned, "Why are you standing, I thought I told you to stay here?"

Mr. Schuester spoke up, breathless, "Rachel…what was that. Please tell us-"

Damn it, Dwarf! What the actual FUCK is going on?" Santana snarled angrily.

The brunette hunter frowned then gestured for the rest of the Club to sit. The all gave her a look and reluctantly followed her silent order, though only Quinn ignored it. Instead she took the helm and asked the question to an amused diva.

"Alright Man-Hands, what is this bullshit?"

Rachel cocked an eyebrow, "Well, allow me to re-introduce myself. I am Rachel Van Helsing, Descendant of the famed Gabriel Van Helsing, a monster hunter. My family hails from Romania, specifically Transylvania. I live with my two friar sidekicks Hiram and Leroy, who pose as my fathers. The Van Helsing family went into hiding before I was born because the supernatural faded into the background and became myth and so did we but…the Van Helsings never stopped fighting. Every generation of Helsings train their children to be fighters in case our arch nemesis, Dracula, were to ever rise again. What you saw here was a sign that Dracula is reforming his army-" she paused, head cocked as though she was listening to something, "But unfortunately I must cut this story short, the police have entered the school. Come to my home after all of this and I will explain further but know if you hear what I have to say, you will join my fight against Dracula. No turning back."

She swiftly glided to the side room and slammed the door shut, and as quickly as it closed, the door flew open once again revealing Rachel in her 'normal' clothes, tugging the garishly pink backpack behind her. Instead of sitting in her previous seat, she opted to take one beside Santana, far away from where she originally sat.

"Oh and by the way, tell the police that you don't know who killed the thugs. Whatever killed them flew from the roof, which will explain the hole I made. Keep it simple, don't go into detail unless they ask, nothing complicated. Just simple logical answers to what happened here." She was now speaking in her Americanized voice and acting as though she normally would.

The Glee Club silently nodded and jumped when a group of armed SWAT team members barged through the open door.

"We are Lima PD, we're here to get you out of here kids. Come with us slowly and keep your head down. We aren't sure if there are more suspects in the building." The group shot up, grabbed their things, and followed the escort out of the building. The Gleeks parents were all huddled in the group worried except for the Fabrays (okay its only Russell), who were sneering at Hiram and Leroy as they were in a conversation with Brittany's hysterical parents.

It was Frannie Fabray, who first caught sight of the kids,

"Mom, Dad, look! They have Quinn and the others!" She shouted, happy that her little sister was safe.

Russell scowled at his eldest daughter, and turned stiffly to the coming group.

"Excellent. Judy make sure she is not disgracing our name to the news channels, and make her advertise my firm. I'll be at the office." He frowned then strode of to his flashy BMW and sped away.

Judy was scowling darkly at the retreating car,

"Your father is an asshole!"

"You can say that again, Mom" Frannie said angrily. She still had a sore spot from when her dad refused to pay her tuition after she clearly told him that she didn't want go to another Chastity Ball. She hated the way her father thought and was happy that she left but that was abruptly cut short when he stopped paying for her education. Even worse was the fact that she had to move back in and suck up to him till he pays it again.

"Well, come on Frannie, let's make sure your sister is okay. I also want to say hello to Leroy and Hiram, they were so friendly when your father was being overly irritating." Judy always felt connected to the Berry's and especially Rachel. She doted on the girl, but she wasn't sure why exactly, only feeling that it is incredibly important that she help the girl whenever possible.

The 'Berrys' and the Fabrays were next door neighbors, much to Russell's anger.

Leroy and Russell were at each other's throats constantly. Leroy told Rachel and Hiram that Russell is the most irritating man on the face of the planet and he just pushes on his Friar buttons and makes it so hard for him to be a good Catholic when all Leroy wants to do is take out one of his many 'supplies' and gouge a few holes into the bigot.

The two Fabray girls walked over to the main group of parents to meet their children halfway. Leroy and Hiram greeted the two warmly and walked with them to the Gleeks, who were huddled around an ambulance while Mr. Schue was getting his back checked out. The Spanish teacher's back was mottled with black and purple. Rachel frowned and apologized to the curly haired man who smiled softly at the girl and told her he already forgave her.

The Glee kids went home subdued with their parents.

Quinn didn't speak to Judy or Frannie on their way out of the parking lot. All Quinn saw was a diminutive Brunette who was frantically speaking with her two guardians, both of whom were looking more and more horrified.

The Fabrays arrived home, Judy and Frannie watching the mechanical way Quinn walked, worriedly.

Quinn felt sick to her stomach. She wasn't sure if she should go to Rachel's home and join her in the fight with the apparently real Dracula, or go up to her room and bury herself under a mountain of blankets and ignore what had occurred today. Once Quinn thought that, she felt a constricting in her chest, like if she didn't help Rachel, her whole world would be pointless. It overwhelmed her until she turned on her heel and started to walk to the Berr…Van Helsing…home, and sat on their porch, waiting until the little hunter arrived.

Judy and Frannie followed her,

"Quinn, what are you doing? Let's go inside, and ill draw you a bath. I'm sure you're tired. Let Rachel cope in peace." Judy said softly to her daughter.

Quinn shook her head and continued to sit, staring straight ahead.

Judy looked at Frannie and they both moved to sit beside Quinn.

Ever so slowly, Glee members began to trickle in. Finn and Kurt showed up in his SUV, and silently sat beside the trio of blondes. Then came Puck, Lauren, Santana and Brittany in Puck's car, all of them came tumbling out cursing and mumbling insults at each other, with Brittany grasping Lord Tubbington who decided to use Santana as a scratching post by the look of her arms and chest. Following them was Sam, Mercedes, Tina, Mike and Artie. They all were walking down the sidewalk towards them apparently quite a few Gleeks lived near each other. Then finally, Mr. Schue arrived with a clueless Emma Pillsbury and an irate Sue Sylvester in tow. Quinn really didn't want to know why her Coach was there but judging by the look on her face and the megaphone she was holding, she would find out soon.

"STRETCHMARKS! I DON'T CARE THAT THE SCHOOL WAS HELD HOSTAGE I WANT YOUR SAGGY ASS BACK ON MY FIELD NOW!" Sue spoke toward Quinn, "WILLIAM! WHY IS MY HEAD CHERRIO ON THE MIDGET DEMON FROM HELL'S LAWN?"

"Sue! Put the megaphone down!"

"I WILL NOT BE TOLD WHAT TO DO BY SOME CURLY HAIRED, VEST WEARING PEDOPHILE!"

"Sue!"

"WILLIAM!"

"SUE!"

"WILLIAM THE CLOSET LESBIAN!"

"SUSAN THE RAGING BITCH!"

"Will the both of you SHUT THE FUCK UP?" Quinn snarled.

The two 'adults' stared silently at the irate blonde and slowly planted their asses in the grass.

A roar drew everyones attention from Schue, Sue, and Quinn.

A Bugatti motorcycle blazed its way down the street with a Range Rover hot on its heels. The bike skidded and flew up the driveway and into the garage, while the Range Rover screeched to a halt outside.

Hiram and Leroy exited the car, faces grim, while Rachel ambled out of the garage with an absent look of thought on her face,

"Well, this turnout was unexpected."

Emma, Judy, Frannie, and Sue looked confused,

"What's with the new accent, Rach?" Frannie said curious.

"I assure you Frannie that my accent is far from new. I am a proud Romanian."

"Romanian? Rachel is this another one of your crazy phases?" Emma said concerned.

Rachel ignoring her, turned to a silent Leroy and Hiram, "Du-te si aduna tot ce ne trebuie pentru călătoria înapoi laTransilvania. Arme, paşapoarte, şi dont uitaţi să sunaţi înainte şiinformează Ordinul Sfânt de ceea ce am gasit. Acestea ar trebui să organizeze un avion privat, astfel încât să putem de transportceea ce avem nevoie, fără a hassle de la TSA." _Go and gather everything we need for the trip back to Transylvania. Weapons, passports, and dont forget to call ahead and inform the Holy Order of what we found. They should arrange for a private jet so we can transport what we need without hassle from TSA._

They both nodded and jogged into the house.

Emma was gaping.

"Follow me." Rachel turned on her heel and marched into her home. The others glanced at each other and took their first steps into the Helsing home.

The air was sucked out of their lungs when they all gathered in the foyer. The whole house was Victorian decorated, and weapons were scattered generously across the walls, along with Holy Relics.

The deep voice of Leroy, who was down the hall came to Rachel's ears, _"Rachel, we have a problem. Look out the window." _He spoke in Romanian so the others couldn't listen in.

Rachel glanced out the window nearest her and saw a limo parked out front, and standing beside it was two figures dressed in robes, a red cross was painted down the front of the dark material. They stood staring out the house, seemingly waiting for the occupants.

"Shit." Rachel said aloud.

"Rachel, language!" came from Judy.

Rachel ignored the woman and walked to a wall where she hefted a metal axe from off the wall,

"Fucking bastard thinks he has the right to come to _my home_ and talk to me as though he is forgiven. Think again you little _pula mea_!"

She ripped the door open and stormed to the taller hooded figure, who backed away in fright.

"How _dare_ you! I have never forgiven you for what you did Constantine! You left! You abandoned me and mother! How dare you show your face here!" she raised her axe and swiped at his head, only to catch the tip of his hood when he ducked. A piece of fabric fluttered to the floor.

Constantine threw off his hood revealing a handsome face topped with black locks and bright blue eyes,

"I am sorry _păpuşă_! I heard whispers of Dracula's reawakening, and I had to see if they were true! I couldn't put you or mother in that position! To fight him or spend your childhood fighting, I had to leave!"

"No!" Rachel roared, "You didn't! Father left us! You did too! It destroyed mother, when you left! We didn't know where you went, or knew why. I just went to sleep and when I woke up you were gone." By the time she reached the end of her rant, she was in tears, and her axe abandoned.

Constantine swept her into a hug but she ripped herself away and threw a well-aimed punch at his jaw. He went down hard and she kept hitting him till her tears blinded her and she fell to the floor sobbing.

Constantine drew up onto his elbow and looked at his little sister.

"I am sorry _păpuşă." _He whispered. The dark-haired young man crawled over to his twin and wrapped her into a bone crushing hug.

"You were my twin! You left me behind!" she sobbed.

Constantine said nothing, he only held her tighter.

The Gleeks and adults stood on the front porch watching the scene. Leroy finally snapped out of it and cleared his throat, "My lady it is time to go."

Rachel's red rimmed eyes snapped up to the darker man,

"Of course." She stood and dusted herself off, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"You're leaving?" Quinn and Constantine said simultaneously.

They both glanced at each other and looked away swiftly.

Rachel nodded slowly, plucking her argyle sweater back into place with a grimace at the explosion of color. She always hated argyle.

"I am returning to Transylvania. I want to investigate Bran Castle, see if he has returned to his old haunt, then go through Gabriel's old journals and check if I can scrape up some information about Dirty D. I'm thinking he had some possible ideas on what Dracula could be planning."

"Oh no you don't Rachel! I won't allow you!" Constantine growled.

"You won't _allow_ me? Who the _fuck_ do you think you are! You leaving don't mean mother stopped training me, it is my birthright! You know the family rules- Number 1#: _All_ Van Helsing children are to be trained in the art of monster hunting in case of a reappearance of the supernatural. It's been ingrained in our heads since we could crawl, dear brother." She drawled coldly.

"Rachel-"

"Enough! You do _not_ have a say in what I do anymore Constantine!"

Rachel then addressed the group behind her,

"If you're coming with I suggest you mosey on home and pack for a long trip. You won't be returning to school this year. If you come then I will tell you my story. Meet back here at 5. Our plane leaves at-" she paused to look at Hiram who held up eight fingers, "-8 o'clock from Columbus."

"Wait, you still haven't told us what the hell is going on here!" Frannie interjected sternly.

"I agree with Barbie the second, what in the name of Fidel Castro's saggy left testicle are you doing Smurf?" snarked Sue.

"That will be disclosed when you have made the decision to join me in my travels to Transylvania. I suggest dark clothing, you will stick out otherwise. Transylvania isnt known for its fashion or richness. I should probably provide you with clothing...Hiram, call the Order will you?"

"Of course, Rachel."

Nodding she walked back into the house and moved to pack her meager belongings.

Everyone else just stood staring at the doorway wondering what the hell they just got themselves into.

XXXXXX

New chapter (check!) alright, got some leeway on Legacy. Anyway Review if you like it, id appreciate all the feedback.

păpuşă-doll

pula mea-jerk off


	3. Chapter 3: Monsters

Okay, imma try and update every weekend for Helsing and every two weeks for Legacy!:) I'm happy I got a plan so next week a new chapter of Legacy should be up! Anyway here's Chapter 3 of Helsing, with a little action going on and maybe possibly a character death. I'm writing this with nothing in mind cause that's how I work. I get inspired on the spot then spout all of this. No pre planning involved(: though if someone interrupts my writing then I get pissed because I lose what I wanted to write and that's no bueno! Okay I'm rambling, here's what you want.

* * *

><p>New Directions ambled up the front lawn of the 'Berry' home, bags packed and ready to go. Mr. Schue, Ms. Pillsbury, Sue, and Judy opted to stay out of this and act as spies. With Sue on their side everyone was sure they'd get a lot of information very quickly. That woman was like the Gestapo, the CIA, and the USSR all wrapped into one cheerleading coach with a slight case of insanity. Quinn wasn't sure if Sue being their eyes and ears was a good thing. She thought Sue would throw them under the bus if she was offered power but apparently Rachel was giving her the benefit of the doubt…and Mr. Schue.<p>

Quinn let out a snort and Frannie looked at her curiously,

"What are you laughing about over there little sis?"

The hazel eyed girl shook her head and scanned the windows of the house before her.

"Hey, Rach! We are ready!" Finn yelled toward the house while he helped Puck load everyone's bags into the back of his truck.

There was a crash from behind the front door and everyone paused.

The door flew open and out sailed a still robed Constantine with an irate Rachel hot on his tail,

"You took my favorite gun you asshole! Give it back!" Rachel's accent was incredibly pronounced.

"No I like it!"

"Fucking Twat! Give it to me!" Rachel removed a silver disk from within her trench coat and fired it at the back of Constantine's knees.

"Ow, Fuck!"

Constantine landed hard on the pavement and let out a grunt when Rachel tackled him the rest of the way down. She drew back her fist and punched him in the back of the head, then snatched the sliver .44 Magnum that was peeking out from his sleeve.

"You should have learned not to take things from me, Twin. I am obviously the superior one."

Constantine scowled into the pavement while Rachel clambered up off of him.

"Shut up, Rachel! I kicked your ass when we were kids!"

"That's only because you were as tall as a freaking mountain troll!"

"I was only two inches taller than you!"

"Ha! You were a freak of nature!"

"Hey! Wonder Twins! Pay attention!" Frannie sipped from her position beside the quarreling siblings. She had been trying to get their attention for the past five minutes.

"If you're done playing, we would like to get this show on the road!"

Constantine blushed and looked sheepish but Rachel only smirked at the expression on her brother's face. "_Someone has a crush!"_ Rachel sniggered to herself.

"We're coming, Frannie. Don't get your granny panties in a bunch." Rachel said laughingly.

Frannie punched her in the shoulder and stalked off to stand by her sister,

"_Those two will be the death of me."_ The two girls thought simultaneously.

They gave each other a glance and brought their attention back to the two Van Helsing children.

"Alright, everyone in the cars. Let's go to Columbus." Rachel turned on her heel to get into the Range Rover but was stopped by the hulking figure before her. He was looking at his shoes, not bothering to acknowledge her.

"David?"

"Karofsky?"

"Dave?"

"David what are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

He finally looked up and Rachel became alarmed when she saw that his eyes were completely black.

"Get back! He's been compelled! Constantine don't you dare hurt him!"

New Directions scattered and Rachel drew a small, thin wooden stick. She flicked her wrist and two poles extended from either end of the stick.

"A Bo Staff? Since when do you do Bojutsu?"

"None of your business." She replied gruffly, completely focused on a still staring David Karofsky.

She took a cautious step forward and Dave snarled wildly and charged full sprint, his football muscles stretching through the fabric of his letterman jacket.

Rachel stuck her Bo Staff into the grass then used it to vault herself at Dave. She landed feet first on his shoulders then hooked her feet around his neck and tipped forward, swinging her body through his spread legs and launching him across the street where he landed with a muffled thump.

He stirred then clambered unwaveringly to his feet and charged again, this time towards Constantine.

Constantine took the back of his gun and pistol whipped him in the face, completely knocking the jock unconscious.

Rachel jumped to her feet then walked over to where Karofsky lay slumped on the ground. She peered at him closely before announcing,  
>"He should be fine but he'll have a hell of a headache tomorrow morning."<p>

"Holy shit what happened to him, JewBabe?" Puck exclaimed.

"David was compelled. It is a trait only Vampires have, which means a little half blood is running around somewhere cause I'm sure as hell none of Dracula's 'children' have the balls to come here with the _both _of us in town."

Constantine nodded, "I think your right. Should we take care of this now? It may be a problem if we ever have to return to Lima."

"I think we should, I'll have Hiram delay the plane, and leave the others here while we do what we do best."

"Agreed." They both split and grabbed a duffle that had found its way outside thanks to Leroy.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Leroy asked.

"Hmm…yes, stand by in the Rover just in case we need backup. As much as I hate to say it, this Vamp has got the advantage. We sweep the town before dark, then stake out. He has to hunt eventually." She caught something out of the corner of her eye and frowned. _"The forest…"_

"Alright, you kids stay here. Frannie you're in charge until we get back. Hiram is out gathering more information, he'll be back soon so you should be safe for now." Leroy said to the others.

"Wait! What if another guy like Karofsky comes back for us!" Kurt whimpered.

"There are weapons all along the walls. Use them." Rachel said without turning her eyes from the road and the forest across the street. She had a feeling that something was watching them.

"_Constantine! Do you feel that?"_ Rachel whispered harshly, not moving, her eyes still raked across the swaying trees.

Constantine nodded subtly and began pushing everyone inside, including Leroy,

"Protect them! We have company!" He mumbled at the darker man, then bolted the door from the outside and turned to lay his back against it.

"Come out, Creature!" He called, his deep voice traveled out silkily.

A pale woman stepped from the shadows, her dark black hair whipped wildly in the wind.

"Greetings Van Helsings. What a pleasure it is to finally meet you. My master has been waiting quite a while for you to finally reveal yourself." She purred out.

"And who, pray tell, is your master Lady Bloodsucker?" Rachel snarked.

The Vampiress scowled at the name, "My master never reveals himself to the unworthy." Her chin lifted proudly.

Rachel laughed, "Your Master is a little shit half-blood making you barely qualify as one." She ripped her crossbow from her trench coat, "Though you die like a true Vampire, silly girl."

She fired an entire clip at her and the Vampiress lay impaled against the tree, slowly turning to dust. Her screams echoed down the block and into the night sky where hundreds of bats fluttered about, maddened by the shrieks of their cousin.

"Who is your master, Wench!" Constantine roared at her.

"I will never, I will never-" She shrieked again and then finally her bones lay crumbling to the ground, exploding in puffs of dust.

"Fuck! Can't you control yourself, Sister? We could have used her!" he snarled.

"She wouldn't have given up anything. He had her wrapped around his stubby little finger." Rachel replied calmly, "Besides we can use the time saved by torturing her by following her scent." She gestured into the woods.

"What? You continued to use your powers even though we told you not to! You should have let it die!"

"Gabriel gave us a way to fight back! It is a gift, brother, gift! Not a curse as you so put it. The fates decided to make Gabriel a Werewolf, so I humbly accept those gifts to do my goddamn job. I don't question the way you do things, Constantine. Do not question mine." She turned her attention back to the forest while Constantine snarled at her,

"You are one of them! This is wrong and you know it!"

"It is not wrong, only your views are."

"The Order will have your head!"

Rachel turned her head and stared into her twin's eyes, brown boring into blue, "Only if you betray me."

Constantine's mouth snapped shut and he stared hard at her.

"My loyalties are to my family, not the Order. You know that."

"Do I?"

She shook her head and sniffed the air tentatively, allowing the senses she hid oh so carefully for most of her life to overwhelm her. Rachel could smell her brother's woodsy, leathery scent clear as day, and faintly smell wildflowers and rain that drove her senses wild. Her head snapped around and stared at the house that seemed to emanate that impossibly delectable scent.

Rachel shook off the intoxicating feeling and focused on finding the she-bitch's scent. The female hunter wrinkled her nose when she picked up the smell of death and blood, which trailed from deep within the forest. She immediately knew where it came from.

There was an old creaky abandoned house that sat near the Lima graveyard. It once housed the late grave keeper, Augustus, who had passed away in the early spring. It fell to shambles in the months he's been gone.

Apparently Mr. Half-Shit liked clichés.

"C'mon I know where he is."

Scowling darkly, Constantine followed his wayward twin deep into the forest.

* * *

><p>Back at the Van Helsing house, the Gleeks were getting frantic.<p>

"Wait, why is Rachel going into the forest! That's where that crazy lady came from!" Finn shrieked.

"Goddamnit, Hudson! Any higher and you would have made God cry. She's probably getting rid of the douche Vampire she was talking about earlier." Santana's voice came from the kitchen where she was with Brittany. The Dutch girl was apparently craving pancakes and of course the Latina can never say no to Brittany. Puck was dancing around Santana's shoulder waiting for one to be ready so he can scarf it down.

"Puck! Get the fuck away! These are for Brit, stupid!"

"But Sannnnnnn!"

"No!"

"Sannnnny Bear!"

Santana swung the spatula she was carrying at Puck's face and knocked him away. A throbbing red mark on his cheek was noticeable once he corrected himself.

"Fucking A, that was hot!"

"Then leave! That mark on your face is gonna get a brother if you don't MOVE THE FUCK AWAY!"

Puck shot out of the room and into the sitting area, where everyone else was ambling about.

"Leroy?" Quinn spoke from her place by the window, where she was acting as lookout.

"Yes, Miss Fabray?"

"What is going on?"

Leroy frowned, "I'm not sure if I'm the one who should be telling you this, but im guessing Rachel will appreciate the fact that she won't have to relive the details of her somewhat hard life."

He paused.

"I guess I could give you the summarized version of why she is a hunter. Rachel will have to tell you the details of her personal life because she keeps everything to herself."

"Teenaged angst," Frannie mumbled to herself, only to receive an elbow to the ribs from Quinn who had managed to catch her sister's whispered comment,

"Shut up Frannie, you're only a year older than us!"

"Go to hell."

Quinn smirked then returned her attention to Leroy, who took a deep breath and spoke slowly, as though he were reading it from an old storybook,

"The Van Helsing family goes back many years, possibly the 16th or 17th century. They originated in present day Romania in the region of Transylvania, home of the most dangerous creatures known to man. Transylvania is thought to be the birthplace of the great monsters such as Dracula, the Wolfman, and Dr. Frankenstein's Monster. The first Van Helsing was Rachel and Constantine's great-great-great grandfather, Gabriel, who was inducted into the Holy Order to fight the demons of the night. "

"What's the Holy Order? Rachel and Constantine kept mentioning it but you never say anything specific about these guys," Kurt questioned.

"The Holy Order is…well basically a sect of the Vatican dedicated to destroying the supernatural that harm the world. The Van Helsings have been a part of this sect for centuries, and only answer to the Pope and sometimes the Archbishop Council."

Wide eyed, the whole group took in the fact that Rachel, JEWISH Rachel, was in fact Catholic and knew the Pope personally.

"So…Rach is Catholic and she works for the Pope?"

"Basically."

"Oh my god…Wait! Sorry, is that blasphemy? 'Because I'm atheist." Kurt squeaked.

Leroy laughed, "Do not worry , Kurt. We are far from purist Catholics that sneer at you if you sin. We just believe in the things that go bump in the night, and the fact that Catholic views somehow help to kill these creatures. Things like holy water, crosses, and Latin bible verses will hurt, maim, and even kill monsters but silly things like garlic wont. No may I continue with my story?"

Kurt nodded meekly.

"Anyway, Gabriel was called to Transylvania to investigate a spike in deadly supernatural sightings and killings. It seemed that the Wolfman, Dr. Frankenstein and his creation, and Dracula all struck unusually at once. After a series of events that led to the death of Dr. Frankenstein, the disappearance of his creature, sightings of the Wolfman hunting said creature and rumors of she-demons that attacked a small village deep in Transylvania, the Holy Order told Gabriel to destroy every last beast terrorizing the area. He made his way to the small town where he discovered that the 'she-demons' were actually Dracula's sister wives, and that the Wolfman was also attacking travelers. There he met with a noble woman who ruled the lands in and around the small village, Lady Anna Valerious, who had recently lost her brother Velkan. She and her brother were the last of the Valerious family, they and nine generations before them swore to end Dracula, and if they fail, they were to be cursed to purgatory forever. Anna wanted to help Gabriel kill Dracula, but Gabriel knew that she was the last of the Valerious family so he couldn't risk her life. He drugged her and left to fight Dracula. She awoke and found out that her brother Velkan became a werewolf, but escaped to Bram Castle before she could do much. She and Gabriel rode to Dracula only to find out Dracula was trying to reawaken his children…long story short, Gabriel ends up a werewolf and falls in love with Anna only to kill her when he first turns and then kills Dracula who reveals that Gabriel was really the Left Hand of God. Gabriel ended up marrying a few years later and thus created the Van Helsing family, hunters of the supernatural."

Jaws were on the floor,

"You mean to tell me Rachel is the descendant of an archangel and werewolf?" Mercedes asked incredulously

"Yes and no, she is a third Archangel, Werewolf, and Human. The thing about supernatural blood is that it never fades no matter how many times you interracially marry. Unfortunately, the Holy Order forced the Van Helsings to shut away their supernatural powers to protect themselves. The Order isn't without corruption."

"Ohmygod." Came from Tina

"Understatement.." Quinn mumbled

Leroy sniggered, "Definitely, their history is rather colorful, and I know Rachel isn't gonna have a kid because she's as gay as Elton John….oops." he clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Serious overshare, Leroy."

All eyes snapped to the doorway, where Rachel stood glaring at Leroy. Her clothes were shredded, practically scraps, and blood coated her arms and face. In her arms, she held a familiar blonde baby, wrapped in a bloodstained pink blanket.

"Beth!" Puck and Quinn cried simultaneously.

Quinn rushed forward and pulled Beth from Rachel's arms, snarling at the brunette before her,

"What did you do?" She checked Beth for injuries then buried her face into her daughters neck, clutching her tightly to her chest, her eyes searing into Rachel, wanting an explanation. Puck, equally angry, stood beside Quinn with his arms wrapped protectively around them both. Rachel's eyes blazed suddenly but a mask soon fell over her face.

"What the hell happened?" Frannie exclaimed.

"Rachel went wolf." Constantine stood behind his sister, boring angry holes into her back.

"What? Rachel! The Order told you to lock away that part of yourself!"

"I refused, Leroy. They have no right to tell us to get rid of what connects us to Gabriel. If it was so bad, Gabriel would have committed suicide right on the spot or never had children. He knew the risks!"

Leroy's mouth snapped shut. He stared at Rachel for a few moments before speaking again,

"You know I have to inform the Order about this."

"I know. I also know you aren't going to do so immediately. You'll just happen to find out after I get rid of Dracula again. No need to do anything right away. I got a job to do."

"You know what this will cause Rachel! The other Knights-_including your brother_- will have the order to kill you by any means necessary! You will become the hunted!"

"I know, Leroy. I have a plan…not to worry." Rachel spoke calmly, though her eyes blazed harshly.

Leroy nodded once, "That being said, you have my full support. Hiram and I have been on your side since you could walk. We aren't abandoning you to serve the stupid Order. I will have to report you, but ill happen to slip them false information, and still get you the items you need to hunt."

Rachel grinned at Leroy, "Thank you, old friend."

"What? You are going to condone this? It is madness! She is dangerous to everyone! She may be my sister but the Wolf is hunted for a reason! What happens when you lose control of the Wolf, Rachel, what will happen then? Will I have to kill my own sister to protect the innocent?...TELL ME!" Constantine roared.

"Why are you so against this! There is nothing shameful about what I am doing! I am qualified to do this Constantine! Besides, do you really think I would do something as stupid as allowing myself to kill an innocent? I created a failsafe in my mind. I kill someone who doesn't deserve it, my brain will wipe itself clean. I'll be brain dead. It's already been thought through Constantine, I'm not a child! I don't know why your trying to stop me, what happened to my caring, understanding brother?" She sneered harshly.

Constantine stood silently shocked, "I…I don't want you to get hurt, sister. All I can see is your nine year old self, crying because everything suddenly became too much for either of us to handle. I had to take care of you for so long…I couldn't…it's hard to stop being your protective brother when you stop needing me. I don't know what to do with myself anymore…" He spoke mournfully.

Rachel stared at him, her eyes filling with tears, "We made many mistakes, Constantine. Everything before this moment matters not. From here on out, it is only us. Nothing more will come between us and we won't leave each other. We are family…it's about damn time we start acting like one."

She stepped forward and hugged her brother tightly for a moment, then slipped back and away trotting up the stairs for a change of clothes. Constantine and Leroy watched her progress worriedly before sighing in defeat.

Quinn spoke up, her eyes angry and harsh, her fingers clutching the blonde bundle in her arms, "How did that bastard get Beth?" She questioned Constantine. She shrugged off Puck's arms and strode forward.

He sighed then sunk into the nearest armchair,

"We tracked his hiding spot, a house near the graveyard. He was waiting for us. He apparently compelled your child's guardian and was holding them both hostage. He wounded the woman, Shelby, and Rachel lost it. She changed into her wolf, and charged at the Half-Blood but he had help. About six of his impure children fell from the shadows and jumped Rachel, I tried to help but I had my hands full with two of them. Rachel went completely ape shit when the Half-Blood…I think his name was Ramon…he tried to bite Beth."

Quinn gasped then snapped her head down to look at her baby again.

Constantine was quick to finish, "He didn't bite her. Rachel moved so fast…faster than anything ive seen and took his head clean off. She acted as though Beth was her cub."

The blonde mother stared at Constantine, apparently thinking about the fact that Rachel totally protected her child without a care for her own safety.

"Really?" Leroy looked surprised. He's seen a lot of Werewolves in his lifetime and it was incredibly rare for a Wolf to take on someone else's cub/baby.

"Yes…I was shocked as well. And she took down the rest of the Impure Ones single handedly. Then Rachel scooped up Beth, brought her to me, then lifted up Shelby and took off to, I assume, the hospital. She came back ten minutes later, completely human and rather angry. Beth was crying a river, and Rachel just scooped her up and the girl calmed down completely." Constantine looked impossibly baffled by this.

Leroy smiled at the look on his face,

"Rachel does have a way with children."

"Apparently…so does that sufficiently answer everyones questions? Good, I'm going to go shower. All I can smell is that disgusting house on me." He stalked up the stairs loudly grumbling about irritating vampires, babies, and his super 'awesome' amazing sister.

Rachel probably met him on the stairs because a few moments later, a clean , freshly clothed Rachel glided downstairs with an amused look on her face,

"He still doesn't believe I'm awesome."

Leroy let out a deep booming laugh that woke Beth up.

"Shit, sorry!"

Quinn lifted Beth even closer and rocked her slowly, all the while humming softly. Rachel frowned, and came to stand beside Quinn. The rest of the room looked on curiously amused when Quinn suddenly leaned into Rachel, while the brunette sang softly to the little blonde baby.

The little girl's eyes slowly drifted shut as her cries quieted. Finally she was silent, softly breathing against her mother's chest.

Quinn, who suddenly realized her position against Rachel, suddenly straightened and hastily cleared her throat,

"Umm…thanks…Rachel." She looked away scowling but the blush on her face made it lose its effect.

Rachel grinned knowingly, "Sure, Quinn. No problem." And it really was. All Rachel could smell from Quinn and Beth was that hauntingly alluring smell of wildflowers and rain. She could smell it strongly in Frannie too but it was not as potent as her sister and nieces. Rachel could stand with Quinn and Beth all day and be content.

"Well, we should be on our way. Everyone in the cars, I'll go get Constantine."

With muted grumbling, the New Directions, Frannie, Constantine, and Leroy, made their way to Columbus International to catch a flight to Budapest.

XXXXXX

Ehhh i feel like this coulddd have been better but im sick so im not rewriting it:P Anyway, the whole deal with Quinn's and Beth's scent is important so remember that….and oh yeah REVIWEEE…wait…that's the cough medicine talking-REVIOEW…goddamnit! REVIEW!:)


	4. Chapter 4: Fracture

**Welcome to the 4th chapter of Helsing. I am so very sorry for the ridiculously long hiatus; school has been hectic as well as real life. Legacy has been giving me problems so I thought I'd update Helsing to tide you over til the next update of Legacy, which by the way, has only three or so chapters remaining. In this chapter you see the explanation Rachel has been talking about and you get to meet the Holy Order. Without further ado, here is Chapter 4:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Fracture<p>

_Previously on Helsing-_

_"Well, we should be on our way. Everyone in the cars, I'll go get Constantine."_

_With muted grumbling, the New Directions, Frannie, Constantine, and Leroy, made their way to Columbus International to catch a flight to Budapest._

* * *

><p>The group all sat on the seat of the small Lear jet in an awkward silence. Rachel stared at the group waiting for them to ask her that burning question.<p>

Finally Kurt spoke up,

"While I enjoy the moment that will no doubt create another one of my gay brethren, what the hell is your story?"

Rachel sighed. Constantine scowled from his position. He really hated reminders of the past, especially his and Rachel's rocky one. It poked at things that shouldn't be talked about.

"Well, that tale starts when I was just six. My family life was a peaceful one til my father mysteriously disappeared. I don't remember him, neither does Constantine for that matter, but all I know was that my father was a good man. My mother refuses to speak of him much, I believe he swore her to secrecy for reasons I am not privy to but, I hope it was for a very important cause. Now, after my father left, Constantine and I were introduced to our family's long legacy. We were monster hunters – good ones at that – and we were to begin our training to carry on the family cause. We were told of our wolfish blood, and forbidden to access it –"

"A good rule which you so blatantly broke and from what you say, you've been doing this since we were kids"

"Oh blow it out your ass, Constantine. You should have done what I did too! I do what I please, you should too. No stupid Holy Order was gonna tell me how to live my life. We were allies, not servants to them. I have no idea how that got lost in our history. We are a proud family, second to no organization or faction. We do good, we protect the people and that is it. Now, if you'd let me get on with the story…" Rachel trailed off, shooting an irritated glance at her brother.

He scoffed and looked away. Constantine was really uncomfortable with this topic. It drew forth unwanted memories and a crippling guilt that left him unable to look at Rachel.

"Anyway, we were trained hard and long. We saw things children shouldn't have seen. Our mother became distant and cold –"

"Really? She never was like that with me –" Constantine cut in sarcastically.

"Oh for fucks sake, Constantine!"

"Shit, sorry! Calm down, I was just sayin'." He rolled his eyes. When in doubt, poke the sleeping dragon.

Rachel shot daggers at him,

"Well she was cold and distant to _ME, _and finally she just checked out altogether. We were incredibly worried, we thought that our father leaving was too much for her to handle, and when my brother left to go chase rumors of Dracula, I feared the worst. She became sick, I tried my hardest but she still is dying of heartbreak."

Constantine became sad, he stared at his hands, his face reflected extreme guilt.

"I…I've killed her…"

"You are damn right you did!"

"Can you stop being angry at me? I thought you said we act like a family!"

"I said we were family but that doesn't mean I forgive you for the stupid shit you pulled. I keep remembering and it pisses me off! You practically killed mom and for what? Nothing!"

"SHUT UP!" He roared, "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE FUCKING TALKING ABOUT!"

"Never you sorry excuse for a fucking –" She didn't get to finish her sentence because Constantine launched himself at her.

She growled and delivered a super-powered roundhouse kick. His body hit the side of the Lear and he grunted in pain.

"Knock it off you idiot. If you can't handle the damn truth then you should have kept your coward self hidden away from me."

"I said I was goddamn sorry!" He breathed heavily from his prone position. He glared at the floor, his anger getting the best of him.

"You will truly get my forgiveness when mother recovers. She dies, you aren't my brother. Now keep quiet!" she seethed.

He finally snapped.

"She's not your fucking mother so shut your goddamn mouth!" He screamed at her. Constantine immediately snapped his mouth shut and the guilt came back tenfold.

Rachel froze.

She didn't speak for a few moments. Constantine eyed her wearily.

When she did, it was terrifying.

"What did you say?" Her face was blank, her eyes revealed nothing.

"I…Nevermind." Constantine had a look of panic on his face.

Rachel turned back to the others. They all looked uncomfortable; Leroy and Hiram were stony.

She looked back to Constantine, he had moved from his position on the floor. His frame was tense and rigid.

"Oh really? Cause I heard you say that my mother wasn't really my mother. Could you elaborate for me, _Constantine?" _Her voice was unbelievably calm.

"I didn't mean it, really…" He was backing away, frightened by her.

Rachel began to growl with an animalistic edge. Her profile began to vibrate with an unknown force.

"I said _ELABORATE!_" she roared. She dashed forward and pinned Constantine by the neck against the cockpit door.

Constantine's face flushed and his mouth flapped open and closed. He struggled against her, his arms beating at her hands that still held him in a vice grip.

Leroy and Hiram sprinted forward and latched onto her arms. Hiram became muttering into her ear, trying to calm her.

She shook them both off with ease, their bodies flying back, and she tremulously spoke, her anger making it difficult for her to talk properly, "Tell me goddamnit!"

All that came out of Constantine was a gasp and a pained whimper.

"Rachel, enough!"

Quinn's voice cut through the tense atmosphere. Rachel became stock still, her head whipped around to stare at the blonde. Her eyes were a shining gold, her face was twisted into a snarl and elongated fangs poked out from between her lips.

She stared unseeing at the blonde. Then the familiar smell hit her.

_Wildflowers…and Rain….Q-Quinn?_ Rachel's thoughts were going at a thousand miles an hour. All she could remember was losing control and hearing Quinn's voice breaking through the haze of red. Rachel sluggishly looked to where her hands were and she was shocked to see Constantine close to passing out from lack of oxygen.

She snatched her hands back as thought they were burned.

"I –I'm so sorry, Constantine!" Her eyes were wide with fear and remorse.

He was kneeling, taking deep shuddering breaths. Each draw brought forth body shaking coughs.

"N-No," He let loose another series of coughs, "I never-should ha-have told you like-"

He coughed again,

"-Like that. I'm so-rry"

Rachel stared at him.

"You mean that wasn't a joke?"

Constantine shook his head slowly. He caught his breath again and spoke haltingly,

"The day your father left he came to my home and brought you with him. He told mom to care for you until he returned, and swore the both of us to secrecy. He told us that he made sure you wouldn't remember him. He told me to take care of you with my life…after he left mom told me to act as though you were my twin and protect you as such. That's when we became temporary Helsings, to protect you and keep the secret hidden. My father was never, nor will be a Helsing. _You are the last Helsing, Rachel._"

The brunette was staring at the wall, her face devoid of any emotion.

"You mean to tell me," her voice waivered, "that my entire life was a lie? That everything I knew wasn't real? That it wasn't mine! That I was just someone you had to protect?"

"No! You were supposed to be my sister! And you are! You will always be my sister!"

Rachel snorted and turned her attention back to Constantine, "Not fucking likely. You lied to me."

"Because of your dad! If you have to be angry be mad at him! I am at his service. Our family may not be Helsings but we are members of the Order. Your father was apparently a prominent man. He had the Order place us with you."

"Who is he?" She asked him, coldly.

He looked at her questioningly.

"My father! Who is he!" she snapped.

Constantine shook his head, "I don't know, he always had a cloak on whenever he visited. Mom might know but I doubt she'll tell you. She takes her vows seriously."

Rachel remained silent for a long time. So long, that the others lost interest in the whole fiasco and began to gossip amongst themselves. Quinn didn't partake; she just sat across from Rachel and watched her. Constantine collapsed on the floor in front of the cockpit door. He hadn't moved since Rachel released him.

He took out a gun and was absently cleaning it. You could tell he wasn't focused; he was waiting for Rachel to say something to him.

Rachel finally spoke up.

"When we touch down, I never want to see you again. If I do, I'll kill you." Conversation stopped at her words.

"Rachel –"

"No!" She roared, "You have no right to ask anything of me! As soon as we land you go."

"Please, just see reason!" He begged her.

"If you manage to find my father, maybe I'll forgive you." She sneered, "I trusted you, I believed in you, and you threw it all away for some stupid vow. I had a right to know, goddamnit!"

He hung his head, "I know and I'm sorry. You have no idea how horrible I felt to have lied to you for so long."

"Well I have a feeling it isn't as bad as how I feel at the moment. You have your orders, boy. Ensure you follow. Is that clear?" she spoke in monotone, no longer looking at Constantine.

A tear dripped down Constantine's cheek, "I…Yes, Ma'am."

"Oh and before I forget," She sneered again, "What is your name? I can't call you by your false one now can I? The one that you stole from _my family_ that is."

He looked as though he wanted to say something else but stopped when he saw the look on her face. He sighed, "Romanoff"

"Very well, Mr. Romanoff, you are dismissed."

He nodded, stood up and walked into the room in the back.

The loudspeaker came to life and a heavily accented voice warbled from it,

_"Dear passengers, we are about to make our final approach to Budapest International. Please return to your seats immediately for landing. I hope you enjoyed your flight with us this evening, we hope you enjoy your stay here in Budapest. Thank you."_

"Not bloody likely." Rachel angrily grumbled under her breath.

The sound of someone chuckling came from beside her.

Wildflowers and rain consumed her senses and Quinn plonked herself into the chair beside Rachel and buckled in.

She smiled softly and took Rachel's hand, offering what comfort she could. Quinn had to repay Rachel somehow for saving her daughter, comforting her was a sure, easy start.

"You gotta forgive him eventually, Rach."

The happy feeling Rachel felt when Quinn came over vanished and she scowled,

"No, never."

"You are acting like a child."

Rachel glared at her, "No I'm not, I am acting like I got my heart broken!"

Quinn sighed, "Look all you can do is take the information and be glad you got it at all. Constantine was taught from a young age to keep that secret from you. It would have been hard to tell you and he only told you now because all the stress and anger got to him. It was hard, but now you know. You should forgive him because it wasn't his secret to tell. Let him help you find the answers and from what I can tell, he is the closest lead you got to finding your dad."

Rachel slumped in her seat, "I wanna believe you," She said softly, "But all I can think about is that this whole time I've been thinking of these people as my family and I can't stop being angry. I trusted them and they betrayed that trust."

"Your father gave those orders remember? It was he who made those arrangements. You were a minor in the care of someone who wasn't your guardian and they obviously must follow the orders of your father. They had no choice, Rach. So forgive them."

Rachel bobbed her head, "I'll think about it."

"That's all I can ask of you, Rach. In the end the decision is yours."

"You called me 'Rach'."

Quinn blinked at the quick change of subject, then suddenly became nervous, "Yeah, and?"

"Well you've never done that before."

Quinn paused and looked down at her scuffed Converse, her eyes trailing over a mark that kinda look like Jesus, "…Well you did save my baby girl," She drawled, "The least I could do was treat you with respect. I wanna do right by you now and I guess I can start with this." She looked up from her shoes and stared into brown eyes.

Rachel held her gaze for a few moments and nodded,

"Okay." She said meekly.

Further conversation was halted when the jet finally touched down and shook from the force of hitting the runway.

* * *

><p>The group was piled into a limo, with Rachel and Constantine sitting the farthest away from each other. The car ride was silent other than the occasional murmur from Leroy, Hiram, and Rachel.<p>

They were talking about the Order, Hiram and Leroy were giving her updates on what has been going on since she was at Headquarters.

The limo pulled up to a massive Cathedral.

"Wait, I thought you guys said that you take orders from the Pope. Shouldn't we be in Italy or something?" Questioned Artie from his position by the door.

"Well yes but the Holy Knights and the Friars live and operate from here. Think of it as an outpost, it is close to the Vatican but also to Transylvania."

They stride toward the front doors which open to reveal two grim looking Friars.

Their demeanors changed when they catch sight of Rachel, Hiram, Leroy and Constantine.

"Mistress Rachel! Commander Constantine! Brothers! You have returned!" The more rotund of the too greeted them jovially, "Come, the others will be glad to see you!"

Rachel laughed, "Not today, Gladius, we are weary from our travels. Please, may you show my guests to the Visitor's Wing and settle them in. We remember where our rooms are and will escort ourselves. If you could find someone to bring in the bags, that would be wonderful."

Gladius bowed lowly and nodded before rounding up the others and leading them off. The other, slimmer friar went off to search for a few pages to take the bags. Quinn looked back at Rachel and caught her eye. The brunette winked and waved her off, mouthing the words _"I'm fine!"_ to the worried hazel eyed girl. The blonde disappeared with the group with one final glance back at Rachel.

Rachel turned and said goodnight to Hiram and Leroy and gave a curt nod to a surprised Constantine before making her way up to the highest tower where her room lay.

She unbolted the door and dragged herself in. She knew the page would leave her bags at the door so she stripped off her clothes and collapsed into her bed, easily falling into a fitful slumber, not looking forward to tomorrow with the others.

Quinn silently crept out of her room. While her massive, ridiculously comfortable canopy called out to her, she really wanted to see Rachel.

* * *

><p>She traced her way back to the Entrance Hall and scowled to herself. She forgot she didn't know where Rachel's room was.<p>

_"Real smooth thinkin', Quinn."_

She blew a lock of short blonde hair from her face and crept from the shadows. Quinn quickly crossed the hall to the staircase. She planted a foot on the first step when a familiar deep voice called out to her,

"Quinn?"

The blonde froze. She slowly turned to find an amused Leroy behind her in pink pajamas with rainbows on them.

"Err…Hi Leroy." She tried to distract him by looking curiously at his outfit.

"A gag gift from Rachel," He said when he caught sight of her where her gaze was, "What are you doing up at this time of night and here of all places?" He said curiously.

The blonde blushed.

Leroy smirked knowingly, "Ahh. You can find her up the stairs at the very top. Can't miss it. Have a good night, Quinn." He turned and started walking off, "You kids try not to stay up too late!"

Quinn blushed harder and Leroy's laugh echoed through the hall. She turned and scurried up the spiral staircase.

A few minutes later Quinn was sucking in massive breaths, completely winded outside Rachel's massive door.

She was never running up those stairs again.

_"Holy mother of God, my lungs!"_

Quinn clutched at her chest in pain. She coughed heavily, losing the already small amount of breath she had left. Quinn choked and flailed.

She fell against the door but yelped when the door gave way and she tumbled into wide eyed brunette's arms.

Her eyes connected with deep pools of brown, noticing that the other girl was only clad in a lacy bra and underwear,

"Quinn? What are you doing?"

* * *

><p>Rachel was having a nightmare...at first.<p>

_She was running through a forest, an unknown beast on her tail. She broke through brush and skidded to halt when she saw that she was cornered. Before her was a sheer cliff and a river at the bottom. Her head whipped around when she heard the beast's howl drawing closer. _

_Rachel started to panic. She couldn't see a way out of this. She was trapped._

_Suddenly, Rachel heard a growl behind her._

_The brunette whipped around and saw a familiar black Werewolf before her. She backed away as the beast crept forward. Her feet stopped at the edge of the cliff. She pushed her arms out, and mentally prepared herself for a fight. _

_The wolf narrowed its eyes and snarled. _

_Rachel didn't see a pair of red eyes below her feet, clinging to the rock face. She also didn't realize the wolf's gaze wasn't on her but said red eyes. _

_The beast lunged and Rachel screamed but the dream unexpectedly changed._

_Rachel was now lying in a soft bed. She couldn't see past a haze of white. The sheets were ridiculously soft, the canopy curtains were made of smooth white silk and she wasn't wearing clothes. She didn't really know how she felt about that last piece of information._

_"Rachel…" A voice whispered to her from some unknown direction. Her head whipped around. Rachel still couldn't see past the curtains. She scrambled to cover herself with something but the sheets had mysteriously vanished._

_"Uhhh…Hello? Who's there?" She said nervously. Rachel didn't really look forward to defending herself starkers._

_"…Rachel." A familiar smell hit her._

_"Quinn?"_

_Suddenly the blonde appeared at her side. The only thing keeping Rachel from seeing Quinn in all her naked glory was the silk curtains that blew eerily and shielded Quinn's most alluring parts from view._

_Rachel blushed._

_"Err Quinn? What are you doing here? I'm kinda not dressed…aaand neither are you for that matter."_

_Quinn just smiled and slowly slid onto the bed beside her. _

_The freaky curtains were still wrapped around Quinn._

_Rachel stared wide eyed at her._

_Suddenly, the smell of wildflowers and rain became stronger and Quinn smirked at a dazed Rachel._

_The blonde quickly straddled Rachel and leaned over the girl with her lips inches from the brunettes. The smirk was still in place._

_All Rachel could focus on was the feel of Quinn's center pressing into her stomach. _

_"Ohhhh, holy shit." _

_Quinn chuckled seductively. _

_Rachel tried to glance down but the curtain was still there._

_"Fucking thing! Move!" _

_"Language, Rachel." Quinn chastised._

_Rachel's eyes snapped back to Quinn's. The darker girl blushed heavily,_

_"Not that I mind Quinn," Her eyes drifted down again, "And I really, really, REALLY don't but why are you straddling me naked?"_

_Quinn smiled hungrily, "Isn't it obvious."_

_"I'd rather you just say it out loud."_

_Quinn leaned forward and placed her lips beside Rachel's ear._

_"Well, to put it in simple terms, I want you to take those magical fingers of yours and fu –"_

Rachel jerked awake, her arms locked in an unknown grip.

"Sweet Jesus!" She flailed unsuccessfully against her bonds.

She was tangled up in her white canopy curtains. Upon seeing them, she scrambled out of their clutches and fell unceremoniously onto the floor.

Rachel glared murderously at them, keenly aware of an uncomfortable throb between her legs.

_"I fucking hate my imagination."_

She suddenly realized that her room was saturated in the now familiar smell of wildflowers and rain. She also heard coughing and heavy breathing from outside.

_"Guess I know why my dream suddenly went all porny on me. Gahh I feel like Puckerman."_ Rachel grimaced at the thought.

Shaking herself out of her stupor, she strode cautiously to the door and pulled it open. She was surprised to see Quinn fall in and her arms moved of their own accord to catch the falling girl. She was suddenly aware of the fact that she was still in her bra and underwear.

Quinn's head snapped up and caught her eyes.

"Quinn? What are you doing?"

* * *

><p><strong>Holy bejesus, that was surprisingly fun to write(: hopefully this story doesn't get taken down because of that dream sequence. 0_o that would horribly suck! If it does then I'll probably leave FFN and post up somewhere else. Can't have my stories taken down. There would be no point in finishing my stories if no one can read them! I refuse to tone down my writing as well; it takes away from the story as a whole. Anyway its hotter than the Devil's butthole in Southern California and I didn't want to go outside and face the almost 100 degree weather so I sat down in front of my AC and decided to get a chapter of Helsing out for you to read. Gotta give you guys SOMETHING. So if you'd review, I'd love that too. 3 chapters and almost 35 reviews are like a new record. I wanna get two hundred reviews before twenty chapters. I wanna break the personal record I set with Legacy with reviews.(: Help me out doods. Even if it just says "Hi!", just pleasssee REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to Transylvania

**So I'm still stuck on Legacy. To be honest, I wanna trash what I've written cause it looks like complete crap. I've totally hit a wall. I know how I want to end it, I'm just having trouble getting there. There's only about three to four chapters remaining in the fic anyway and it also requires a sequel, but that would be way in the future I guess? Or I could just finish it in the epilogue and not do a sequel. I'll have to see. One more thing, if anyone wants to be my beta, just send me a PM. I'd probably go a lot faster if I had someone kicking my butt personally about getting chapters out. It would also help to have someone on hand to bounce ideas off of. And they would get previews of all chapters and future fics too haha. Anyway, I thought I'd treat you all to a weekend prezzie. It's sort of a humorous filler chapter until the action gets started next update. Enjoy! P.S: I changed my PenName cause I've changed since i first started writing here on FFN. I am still Nemesis but REDUXed (: I've realized who I am and have restored myself if that makes sense haha anyway enough rambling…here**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Welcome to Transylvania<p>

_Previously on Helsing:_

_Shaking herself out of her stupor, she strode cautiously to the door and pulled it open. She was surprised to see Quinn fall in and her arms moved of their own accord to catch the falling girl._

_Quinn's head snapped up and caught her eyes._

"_Quinn? What are you doing?"_

* * *

><p>"Uhhh I was just…" Quinn grasped at straws, "I heard a mouse and I chased it."<p>

Rachel looked at her skeptically, "A mouse?"

"Yeah, you should have seen it, it was bigger than my head. It gave Lord Tubby a run for his money. It looked creepy, and I couldn't sleep knowing that thing could possibly eat my brain while I am KOed." Now Quinn was just blurting things out, her face red.

"I'm sure you'll be safe," she sounded like she was struggling not to laugh, "Now can you tell me the real reason why you were lurking outside my door in the middle of the night?" Rachel was looking at her in amusement.

Quinn's blush reached new levels, "I – errr – wanted to see if you were okay. You didn't look so great earlier."

"And you couldn't have waited til morning to ask me?"

The blonde grinned shyly, "Well I don't exactly plan things through properly when it comes to taking care of people I care about."

It was Rachel's turn to blush but she tried valiantly to ignore its presence, "While I appreciate the sentiment, I would have preferred to have this heart to heart fully clothed."

At the mention of Rachel's half naked state, Quinn's eyes snapped shut and her blush came back tenfold, "I totally forgot that particular detail!"

"No harm done, Quinn. Did you happen to trip over my bags on your way in? Cause I have no spare clothes in here."

Quinn whirled around and left the room to look for the bags. She didn't trust herself to be in the same room with a deliciously half naked monster hunter.

"_Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it! You are not like…well THAT…at least I hope im not. I will not be hot for RACHEL FREAKING BERRY! Gahhh! Don't think about it!"_

Quinn began muttering under her breath about stupidly hot and annoying Rachel Berry. She saw that Rachel's bags had indeed been the cause of her fall – _"Stupid inanimate objects making me look like a complete idiot." _– and she stooped to lug them into the room.

After she completed her small task she looked up to Rachel and steadily met her eyes, forcing herself not to allow her hazel orbs to wander.

"Okay time to put some clothes on, Berry."

"Why thank you, Quinn!"

All the blonde did was nod and brush past the brunette on her way to the other girl's bed. She threw herself on top of it, face down and tried to ignore the obvious rustling of clothes. She wrestled with her hyperactive imagination and focused on breathing properly.

"Quinn?"

She sighed heavily and turned her head toward the bane of her existence.

Bad decision.

Somehow, Rachel wrangled into a pair of ridiculously short coal grey shorts and a blue half tee emblazoned with the British flag that barely covered her obviously braless chest. Judging by the tightness of said shorts and what they revealed, Rachel had foregone underwear as well.

"_Why do you torture me God?"_

Quinn swallowed the lump in her throat, trying in vain to stop the unwanted arousal from welling up in her, "Y-Yes, Rach?"

"Scootch over, that's my side."

The blonde paused, and rolled onto her back away from the other girl.

Rachel leapt into bed and scrambled under the blankets like a child. Quinn smiled softly at the move; it reminded her of pre-Helsing Rachel, the Rachel she was more familiar with and used to. It helped her tame that spark that she didn't want to acknowledge.

"So you wanna tell me what that whole thing was about?"

Rachel sighed at the question, "It was nothing. It's just I'm not looking forward to the interrogation tomorrow and this place kinda, sorta holds bad memories for me."

Quinn glanced at the other girl, "I know I have no right to ask you what those memories are considering our…rocky…past but I can't help but be curious. And what the hell kinda interrogations are you thinking of? Waterboarding? Cause Sue tried to do that before and she got reamed by Figgins cause a bunch of the Cheerios parents complained about her being batshit crazy and –"

Rachel silenced her with a finger to her lips, an amused smile graced the brunettes,

"And people say I ramble." Quinn blushed. "Now, to answer your first question: yes, you have no right but you do have a chance to earn that right by pushing away our past and starting with the basics which is friendship. Ill let you in after you earn my trust. Im not gonna immediately cling to you and share my secrets and memories. My kinda secrets get people killed and I need to make sure you are ready for them. Now for your second question, the Friars and Holy Knights are fucking numerous and persistent like damn Chihuahuas and im not looking forward to incessant yapping about what ive been doing for the past 5 years. Satisfied?"

She nodded and Rachel removed her finger, "Now you can speak."

Quinn scowled, "Don't do that again." Rachel sniggered.

"No promises!"

The hazel eyed girl flung a punch at Rachel's arm.

"Goddamn girl, you hit like you are made of steel! What's Sylvester feeding you? Titanium?"

Quinn snorted, "Close but no. Sue Sylvester's Protein shakes are like mandatory for her Cheerioes and she keeps the recipe close to her chest. And I mean that literally. She told us that she had the only list of ingredients surgically implanted into her chest cavity."

"That woman is absolutely insane." Rachel looked disgusted.

"You are telling me this? Im her Head Cheerio, shes on me like a rash if I mess up even once. How that woman is allowed to roam in public is beyond me."

Rachel laughed tiredly, "Enough about Sue Sylvester's craziness. Im freaking tired and I need sleep." Rachel's eyes were closed and exhaustion was visible on her face. Quinn frowned and moved to get up,

"Okay ill just go." She said uncertainly, "You look like you are about to pass out."

Rachel's arm snapped out, "Stay."

Quinn blinked at the command, "Oh..Okay."

She slowly slid back down and settled into the warmth and security of the bed. As soon as Quinn's head hit Rachel's ridiculously soft pillows, she could hear soft snores coming from the girl beside her.

Quinn chortled at that fact and filed it away for future diabolical schemes and teasing. She settled down to sleep. She only felt her own exhaustion after Rachel mentioned hers. Quinn knocked out quickly, ready for what lied ahead.

* * *

><p>The next morning Rachel felt her face pressed into soft skin and her arm wrapped around a lithe frame. She cursed to herself when her memories from the night before flooded back and the person's scent reached her. Rachel winced slightly as the body beneath her shifted and she slowly opened her eyes to shining hazel.<p>

Rachel jumped back and scrambled away, apologies spilling from her mouth uncontrollably,

"Holy Christ on a cracker Quinn! Im sooo sorry I slept on you! Please don't hit me! I totally didn't mean to do that, I tend to move in my sleep and you were there and _warm _and my subconscious couldn't resist-"

"Rachel."

"It wasn't sexual is swear!"

"Rachel."

"I mean I had that crazy dream where Dream you was naked before Real you came but we did nothing I swear! And it was because you looked so nice and my curtains are freaking evil-"

"Wait sexual, when did you – nevermind – _OH MY GOD, RACHEL BERRY_!"

The girl paused in her word vomit and clapped a hand over her mouth, "I just said that didn't I?"

A scandalized and incredulous Quinn nodded.

"Does it help that I said I'm sorry?

Quinn looked unsure.

"Uhh."

"Forget I said anything! You hungry? Let's have breakfast! Breakfast is good! Yum!" she scurried out of the room, completely unconcerned with her present attire nor the fact that she was about to walk into a room with a bunch of Friars and Holy Knights eating breakfast.

"Wait! Rachel! PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON!"

Rachel bolted down her torturously long staircase and dashed to the dining hall, trying to get away from her embarrassment and Quinn's 'wrath'.

She shoved the doors open and stumbled in, drawing the attention from everyone in the hall. She paused when the entire room fell silent.

"Rachel Van Helsing! Where the hell are your clothes!" Hiram cried from his spot, scandalized.

Rachel froze and glanced down.

She groaned, "I was in a bit of a hurry Hiram. Ill-uhh-just go and change!" she turned on her heel and sprinted out of the hall. As soon as she left, chatter and gossip exploded into action behind her.

Rachel didn't get very far before colliding with what felt like a semi. She was thrown to the floor from the force of impact and the 'semi' wheezed.

"Woah Rach, slow down." Finn's voice floated through the daze Rachel was in. She internally cursed at her luck.

"Hello Finn." She sighed.

"Not that I mind Rach, but if you wanted to know where my room was so you could surprise me with that totally hot outfit, all you had to do was ask."

"…What?"

"You know. Dressing up like that for me totally turns me on. You wanna go do it?" Finn tried to smile seductively but it came out to look more like he had to fart or something.

"Are you insane?"

Finn looked confused, "Arent you dressed like that for me? I know we are fighting and all Rach but I totally forgive you for being a bitch and im gonna be the better man and take you back after all that crap that went down."

Rachel seethed, "You are the single most frustrating male I have ever met! How do you even function with that level of incompetence!"

He scratched his head, "You know I don't understand big words, Rach. If we are gonna be together again you gotta tone that down for me. You have to make concises."

Rachel didn't realize she attracted a crowd. New Directions and the Holy Order had come to witness the showdown. Rachel didn't see Quinn descend the staircase to her room.

"First of all you, stupid excuse for a human being, its _COMPROMISE_! It's not that damn hard of a word to remember! Secondly, I will NEVER be your girlfriend again! I won't touch you with a ten foot pole! Stop pestering me about it you arrogant asshole!" She turned on her heel and delivered the best diva storm out of her illustrious acting career.

"Damn Berry, that turned me on just a little bit!" Called Santana.

"San, I totally want to have sex with her."

"Britts!"

"Dude thats so hot! Can I watch?"

"Can it, Puckerman! And no Britts, you can't do the Hobbit, that's disgusting."

"Rachel! Wait! You can't break up with me! I'm the star quarterback! I'm supposed to break up with you first!" Finn whined.

"Oh shut up, Finn!" Came Kurt's falsetto.

* * *

><p>Leroy leaned into Hiram and whispered, "Rachel somehow finds the weirdest people to hang out with."<p>

Hiram nodded as they observed the New Directions break out into squabbles, "Well she does attract the dangerous and weird supernatural, what makes you think she doesn't do the same thing for humans?"

"This is true."

Constantine scowled from his position behind the two men, "She wears that to sleep?" he grumbled incredulously, "She should be wearing like six pairs of pants, three owl sweaters, and a chastity belt!"

Leroy heard him and patted his shoulder sympathetically, "I know you two are fighting but after a certain point, big brother duties are futile anyway. Especially since your sister is unknowingly romancing a blonde bombshell." He nodded over to Quinn's position on the stairs.

The look on her face spoke volumes to the three men.

Constantine sulked.

* * *

><p>Rachel was pacing her room in her battle gear. Leather shorts, calf length boots, and a blood red belted tunic with a painted black cross in the middle molded her frame. Her weapons, gear and dark grey hooded trench coat were spread out on the bed.<p>

She was scowling at the memory of Finn's idiocy. She needed to hunt something. Rachel shot Hiram a text and moved to her weapons.

She picked up her two Holy Revolvers and stuck them in their shoulder holsters and threw it on. She then grabbed two wicked looking daggers and sheathed them in her boots. She grabbed her Monster Belt and latched it onto her waist. It consisted of ammunition, holy water, an extra rosary, her 'special bible', emergency kit and other random things. Rachel then hooked her crossbow onto its hip holster and tossed on her trenchcoat and finished her ensemble with a large double-edged sword which hung on her back.

Rachel took a quick glance in the mirror and moved to the open window. She peered over the ledge and nodded to herself. Taking a deep breath, she took a few steps back and ran toward the window. Rachel planted her foot on the sill and swan dived towards the ground below.

She allowed herself to free fall for most of the dive and enjoy the wind blowing past her before twisting in midair and landing on the hard earth in a smooth crouch.

Rachel blew out a breath and dashed in the forest ready to tear into some demon ass.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to cut this short and leave you hanging but I want to leave the demon fighting and real plot for next chapter(: hope you all enjoy this one and as always lovelies, please review! Almost 50 reviews and all I got is four chapters up and I am so excited and grateful for all your support! Thank you for taking time out of your day to send me a review. Your comments help tons! I also want to acknowledge a review from someone about how Constantine and Rachel's fights were a bit too personal to have taken place in public. While I do see your point, I believe that Rachel, at this point, knows these people will be with her til the very end and knows how keeping secrets can harm. Also she's Rachel and never gives a fuck. She soaks up the spotlight and lives for drama(: and I have to say that this is incredibly AU. I also thank you for that constructive criticism and will take that into account with future interactions! I appreciate it3 Anyway thanks for reading all!<strong>


End file.
